Storms
by Super Brutus
Summary: Then they sat together again in silence and listened as the wind spoke its hidden message to both of them. Because here at this spot the wind could speak to you if you were open enough to listen. And the familiar enigma never saw them as others saw the


I OWN NOTHING, IT'S THEIR SANDBOX I'M JUST PASSING THROUGH! ALL RIGHTS TO SUPERNATURAL

Storms

Beauty, is truly in the eye of its beholder. A simple hill to some could be a mountain to others. It could be a playground filled with joyful yelps of children or maybe serve as an inspiration for a generations next great masterpiece. But to the awe struck creature sitting in his long trench coat at its crest, this hill over looking the valleys below was the vantage point of life itself.

He always came here to think after he and a friend discovered together the land's hiddened muses: the way the sun peppered the landscape with its gentle kisses, how the clouds playfully nipped and chased each other, and the way the wind seemingly ruffled through the fresh sprigs of grass like a parent might do to beloved son or daughters hair. And he always came back here to ponder the mysteries of his life. To this very hill, to the ancient tree he rested against now.

To secret spot, they called it for lack of a better name. In fact he wasn't the one who named because he could never find a fitting name for it was. But his friend did. "Secret Spot" easily rolled off his tongue, and he was right because that is what this place truly is. And more often than not they spent every moment they could spare here; (not that there were many moments they could spare) under the tender embrace of secret spot's out stretched shady oak. But today he sat here alone watching the scenery morph in deafening silence.

But he wasn't alone in his thoughts for long as a lone figure climbed the hill against the breeze. Finally reaching his destination he began taking off the elegant suit jacket he wore and draped it across one of the tree's branches. Soon after he plopped down cross legged onto the grass with a sigh. He settled next to the upright person to his left rolled up his sleeves and reclined backwards to support himself with his elbows. They shared a long gaze before they both turned their attentions to the scenes below.

"It's nice seeing you again," said the sharp blue eyed man before leaning over to share a drawn out kiss with his darkly clad other half.

"And you too, Castiel," Crowley muttered into Castiel's neck breaking the spell between them, his rough voice almost lost among the whispers of the wind.

Then they sat together again in silence and listened as the wind spoke its hidden message to both of them. Because here at this spot the wind could speak to you if you were open enough to listen. And the familiar enigma never saw them as others saw them: The King of Hell or Heaven's Savior. It saw them as two more beings lost in its ancient rhymes, like so many others before them. Here they sat: demon and angel at complete ease when in another reality they should have been ripping out each others throats like the mortal enemies they were. But they odd enough they weren't. Castiel was the first to break to silence again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you sooner," he began. But he stopped short Crowley knew what was happening in Heaven now, angels killing each other in a bloody civil war. What Crowley didn't know was just a little deep down Castiel was scared of what he was becoming.

"Hell hasn't been all rainbows and two headed puppies either." Countered Crowley with his trademark smirk hoping his comment would somehow cheer up the brooding angel.

Their locked eyes in understanding: no talking about work here. Crowley shifted and rolled on his side and Castiel took the invitation and laid back on the grass with him. He snaked his arm around Crowley's waist and leaned in for another kiss. He shivered a bit as a particularly strong gust hit them. Crowley's arm in return fastened tighter to the angel as if daring the wind to take his lover away. It gusted again harder only this time Cas didn't shutter wrapped tightly against his friend.

This was the wind spirit's way of telling them to seek shelter soon as off in the faded distance black clouds marched over the land's curves.

"It is going to rain soon."

It was more a statement that a question Crowley pressed Cas deeper into is body's warmth in response.

"I'm not ready to leave yet, darling." He murmured back. He tugged Cas over him having him to straddle his lap and Cas leaned down letting his breath mingle together before capturing Crowley's mouth with his. This was rewarded with a deep and satisfying moan the fast approaching storm couldn't overtake in its wake. Crowley let another cry escape when he felt Castiel's hands rake his chest through the silk. He kissed the area above his beating heart.

"You don't know much I've missed you," Crowley gasped out.

God how he missed this, how they missed this. He let his hand explore Castiel's impassive face. He looked tired and he hadn't shaved in a couple days. His eyes had circles under them. Castiel had the deepest color eyes he realized. As Crowley's thumb stroked his bottom lip Castiel took it into his mouth with a pop. Crowley's eyes widened then shut in sensation as Castiel's tongue memorized every ridge on his thumb print. Delicious torture.

Flipping him over Castiel was on bottom now shoved onto his back with Crowley sitting atop now back against the storm in striking contrast to the raging sky in the distance. In retaliation Cas's hand snatched at his lovers skull tangling his fingers in the thinning hair and he dragged his head down for a violent clash of heated lips and tongues. They tasted each others passion. Then Castiel's hands found there way to Crowley's aching erection begging to free of its bounds. He happily obliged opening his trousers and with a firm hold spread the pre come over the shaft. Crowley bucked.

"I-I need to be inside you, now!" He pleaded. Castiel smirked.

"Not yet"

Losing patience with a wave of his hand their clothing disappeared. They were now completely naked skin against skin. They shivered at the new sensation of the wind whipping around their bodies. Cas's hands kept up its feverish ministrations, quick swallow strokes the pressure increasing at his tip. He groaned as he felt more pre come ooze out. He was dangerously close. Crowley suddenly tore away from Castiel's grasp and reclaimed his mouth instead now greedily sucking and biting. Kissing down his belly he bit the tender flesh of Cas's hip causing him in return to glistening at the tip, before taking him into his mouth and moaning in his baritone voice. Cas slammed his head in pleasure. Thrashing wildly gripping Crowley's scalp head felt himself began to draw blood.

"Fuck! Fuck me now!"

And he would. Crowley desperately spit down on himself lubing himself up the best he could before pushing at the little pink opening. He entered roughly, holding Cas in place. It was so tight like it was sucking him in. Cas choked back pain for the first few strokes until he shuttered in pleasure having his prostrate repeatedly jabbed by Crowley's smooth head.

Castiel's hand shot up and his fingers constricted Crowley's wind pipe. He was so close the way the felt prostate being pushed. He gripped tighter as he began to come on his lover's stomach, forcing Crowley to gasp airlessly. His mind already reeling from the high he began pumping deeper feeling his eyes roll back as orgasm ripped throughout him. He forced out a mangled cry before slumping over for lack of energy and lack of oxygen.

Crowley was the first to come to. He slid himself out before depositing himself on the grass not having the energy to move anymore. Castiel intertwined his hand with his everything. A touch that said "I Love You" much more than they could ever say. Crowley raised his head. He felt the wind lap at the sweat on his bare backside before he passed out again.

The rain is what stirred them both back to reality.


End file.
